In debt
by DevilsWriter
Summary: The wrong decision leaves her first in debt with a man that has no problems killing those who can't deliver. Scared and unable to think straight, she steals from the most feared man in all of New York, but instead of threaten her life when she is caught, he gives her the chance to work of her debt to him, while living under his roof. A strong chemistry leads her into temptation...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Two years, if you are lucky. But that doesn't mean that you should just give up, right now; a lot can happen in two years."_

It hadn't been a long conversation but it had been the hardest she had ever had so far in her life and, if he was right, it might be the only hard conversation. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry, laugh or scream, but she needed to leave and quickly.

She remembered the day as if it was only yesterday, still fresh in her memory. Diagnosed with a heart disease that was slowly killing her wasn't something to take lightly. With no one in her life anymore, a mom somewhere in the world and a dad, killing in action, she had only herself to take care of and even that she was failing at.

Anxious, she looked at her watch once more, making sure that she had more than enough to time to reach the park before them. It was after seven a Sunday night and the streets were still buzzing with life as if it was Friday at midnight. _The city that ever sleeps…_ It was true; New York never slept and yet, she only looked better as the years went by. She loved New York, loved that she could order food in the middle of the night and has it on her table in thirty minutes; it was perfect when she preferred to stay up during the night, not the day.


	2. Chapter one

**None of us own Twilight, but still we all want to. I may not own The Twilight Saga, but I do own this story and I would be very upset if anyone decided to steel it, not that it's good enough to be stolen.**

**I'm in Paradise right now, after seeing that so many, so many for me at least, is already following my story. But I think I should warn you, and I'm only doing it this one time, that even though this story is pretty much the same as almost every story written based on Twilight, I might have some twists and twerks that someone might not like in the beginning. I can promise though, that I will not kill of the main character in this story like I did in **_**Love for Sale.**_

_**DewilsWriter aka Chris**_

Chapter one

"Doll, it's almost cute how you think that doubling what you've borrowed would be enough," Aro laughed with a leer as he stuffed the two thousand dollars into his pocket. "You see, I have very high int erest rates and, well, you haven't covered it, not by far, and if you want to end your debt, you have to find eight more thousand."

"Eight?" Bella whispered, shocked.

"Yes, eight grand. However, I am a kind man and will you give you some time to get the hold of the money; meet me here next Friday, same time, with eight grand and your debt will be paid and you will never see me again, unless you want to of course," Aro leered as they disappeared into the shadows again.

All she could do was to stare after them, her mind racing as she wondered how she was going to get her hands on more money and eight grand; she had had trouble enough doubling the money.

That night Bella barely slept, her mind and body exhausted, but sleep kept cheating her. The tiniest sound was enough to make her heart race, her mind playing games with her, convincing her that someone was coming to get her. When the sun started to filter through her curtains, she knew that there was no use staying in bed any longer because sleep would never find her again. Instead, she showered and got ready for work, a hope in her heart that the breakfast rush would help her wake up enough to finish her shift without too many accidents.

But there were no such luck for her.

To begin with, there was no breakfast rush that day and on top of it all her mind kept drifting back to the eight thousand she had to make. Her next paycheck was due Friday but it was barely four thousand, just enough to pay her waiting bills. With the tips, she would be able to scrape up six thousand in a total but it was still not enough. The thought of what Aro might do to her if she didn't show up or did show up but without all of his money made her shudder.

Bella had been alone most of the morning when she got an idea and she saw the chance to put it to life while her coworkers was too busy giving the chef head. Underneath the cash register she knew there was about ten thousand from the night before, locked away in a safe that she conveniently knew the code to. Bella had to talk herself into not seeing it as steeling but more like a small loan that no one knew about because she was going to return the money as soon as she had some to return. Quickly punching the code, she reached inside and pulled out a handful of bills, unsure of how much she had managed to get her hands on.

She rushed to the bathroom and locked herself inside a cubical before she started to count the money, a small smile on her lips as she saw that she was holding at least three grand in her hands. Then the tears came, tears of regret and anger. She was too consumed in her own self-loathing that she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. When someone knocked on the door to the cubical she was sitting in, she yelped in surprise.

"Come out," a man's voice ordered her from the other side and she quickly stuffed the money into her apron before opening the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, unable to look up at the man towering over her.

"Your boss would like word with you," her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat; she had never met her boss before, no one had, but there were rumors about him being the head of the mob, that he was a killer, but they had only been rumors she hadn't bothered to believe, until now.

"The man took her by her arm, his grip firm yet gentle as he led her up a flight of carpet covered stairs and to a pair of double doors in dark wood. He knocked once, hard, and a muffled sound came from the inside. The man opened the door and pushed her inside.

With her head down and hands covering the lump in her apron, Bella listened as the doors behind her were closed. She didn't dare to look up and it took all of her willpower to not lift her head when the sound of a chair being pushed filled the room.

"Well, isn't it my little thief," a dark and smooth voice said, his hot breath brushing over her ear. She jumped back, surprised by how close he was, but when she tried to create space between them, an arm shot out and took hold hers, pulling her flush against his body. With her eyes still cast down, she stared at his black shoes and pants. "I believe that you have something that belongs to me," her hands were ripped from her apron and she shivered when his hand went into her pocket, pulling out the money.

Bella surprised herself when she lifted her head slightly and looked at the back of her boss as he counted the money. She was too engrossed in watching his broad back that she didn't notice that he was looking at her over his shoulder, his eyes dark and set in a glare.

"Did you plan on taking four grand or was it just a lucky shot?"

"What?" his voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to the chair in front of his desk and she hurriedly sat down on the soft leather. "Now, was it your plan all along to take four grand or – look at me when I talk to you!" Her head snapped up and stared at him with wide eyes. "When you were hired, I was told that you were smart and a quick learner, but I must say that I can't believe that right now because only a stupid person would be in fact stupid enough to steal from me, especially with cameras pointing straight at you."

Cameras… she had forgotten all about the cameras. She was well aware that they were there because she usually thanked the Gods that they were there, especially when she worked late and her imagination ran away from her.

"Ah, I see you forgot all about them," he smirked at her and all she could do was to nod dumbly. "Not much of a clever thief, are you?" Bella shock her head, unable to say anything, her mouth dry and her throat thick.

"What's your name?" he asked, leaning back in his seat, his t-shirt stretching tightly over his broad chest and arms.

"Bella," she said no much louder than a whisper.

"Come again?"

"It's Bella, my name is Bella," she said a little louder, her voice raspy and gruff.

"Well Bella, I hope understand that I can't let you work here if you're going to steal from me," her heart fluttered with hope as she nodded in understanding: _he's not going to call the police?_ "You will of course not get away from this, after all, you stole from me, but I don't need the police to do that." Her heart sunk and clenched, fear settling in her stomach.

"I only stole because I needed the money, badly, and I was going to return them as soon as possible. I owe someone money and if I don't pay them back, I'm not sure what they will do to me." she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I see; you've been stupid enough to let a loan shark help you out, unaware of his interest rates, and now you have to pay back more than he loaned you. What is he asking for? Double of what you borrowed? Or maybe five times?"

"Ten times," Bella whispered as she looked down on her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

"You went to Aro?!" he growled, leaning forward, "How stupid are you?" he roared, suddenly in front of her, his broad frame towering over her.

"I-I needed the money fast," she whispered.

"What did you need them for?"

"It's personal."

"Well, since you tried to steal from me, I think I have the right to know why needed to borrow money from Aro, since you were going to use my money to pay him back," he leaned over her, his arms on the arms rests, caging her in, but Bella just shook her head.

With a huff he pushed away from her and strode over to a small table by the window. She watched him pour something into two glasses before he walked back to her. Unable to take her eyes off him, she stared openly as he leaned against his desk and handed her a glass.

"Drink," he ordered, owning the glass quickly. Bella looked at the dark substance and took a whiff of its odor before quickly drinking it just like he had. She coughed and her eyes started to water the more she coughed, the liquor burning her throat. He didn't say anything but offered her a glass of water, which she took and sipped carefully to as her coughing subsided.

"Tell me why you borrowed money from Aro and I will reconsider making an example of you."

Bella averted her eyes and focused on the lamp on his desk while she contemplated just telling him everything. She had no desire to be made '_an example of', _but neither did she desire to relive a part of her private life to a stranger. Even Aro hadn't pried into her life but simply promised that a thousand dollars would be in her mail box the next day, and he delivered what he promised.

"We're not becoming any younger here, Bella, so I advise you to decide rather quickly."

"I-I can't tell you; it's too private to share with a stranger, she whispered, placing the glass on his desk before rising from the chair. She barely managed to take one step away from him before he had her pressed up against his shelves, the wood pressing into her back, but she couldn't focus on that when his face was so close to hers, his dark green eyes staring into hers.

"I'm offering you help so you won't need to turn up empty handed when you meet Aro next time, yet you turn me down. Do you know what he will do to you if he doesn't get his money?" Bella shook her head, her eyes wide and her breath labored. "You don't want to know," he whispered in her ear and his breath sent shivers down her back.

"I need to – I need to go," she attempted to push him away but he was too strong for her.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to accept my help." Bella stared at him, biting her lip so hard that she could almost taste blood. "I'm waiting," he released her arms and took a step back, but his eyes never left her and she knew that if she as much as moved a finger, he would have his hold on her again.

The silence that filled the room as he waited for her answer for almost deafening and Bella could hear her hammering heart in her ears.

"Aro will hit you were it hurts, meaning that he will ignore you completely and go after every one you love, one by one, leaving them beaten up and in their own blood. Can you live with that, knowing that it's your fault that your friends are in the hospital, that your mother and father is dead?" his taunting was like thousands of knives make small cuts all over her body, the kind that would leave her in pain, not kill her, and remind her of what had once been.

"It's not my fault!" she screamed and he stopped his taunting for a second, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh Bella, but it is your fault," he smiled wickedly.

"No, it's not!" Bella screamed, sinking to the floor. "I couldn't stop them and I couldn't cure her," she mumbled into her arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he kneeled down in front of her, prying her arms away from her face.

"I needed the money for medication, for my aunt," Bella mumbled, drying her tears, though new ones kept coming. "She had a tumor that rested up against her heart, slowly growing around it, and there was nothing any doctor could do but give her something to take the pain away. They promised her a year, maybe even two, but they lied and she died two weeks ago."

Neither of them said anything, but Bella watched him walk over to his desk where he pulled out something and place it on the top. On shaky legs, she rose from the floor and took in the weapon lying on the desk in front of him. Her heart started to race and she wondered if she would make it out the door before he would be able to pull the trigger.

"Take this," he said, surprising her as he gave her the gun; it was barely the size of his hand. "In case Aro tries something, at least you will be able to protect yourself." Her heart clenched as she took the gun; he had changed his mind and wasn't going to help her after all.

"Thank you?" she didn't mean for it to come out as a question but she didn't care.

"Go home Bella." And like that she was dismissed. He had his money back, he had promised that he was going to make an example of her and since she no longer had anything close to eight grand, Aro would send his men on her. At least she had one week until she had to bring Aro the bad news.

The sky opened as she walked home and by the time she reached her building, she was soaked to the bone, the rain chilling her despite the warm June air that hung over the city. She trotted up the old and creaking stairs all the way to the fourth floor and by the time she reached her door, she was panting slightly, just like any other time.

"Damn, I'm out of shape," she muttered to herself as she unlocked her door and rushed inside. She had barely locked the door before she started to strip of her uniform, a black skirt and a white blouse, making a trail of wet clothes as she made her way to her small bathroom for a shower.

Even though the weather was warm, the air heavy and humid, the unscheduled shower chilled her and Bella stood longer than planned in the shower, until she felt warm and clean enough, before she toweled off and wrapped her hair in a towel. She had created a habit after ever shower to prolong the feeling of being freshly shower by watching TV in her robe until she was completely dry and her long brown hair started to curl up her back. This day was no exception at all.

She sat crossed leg in the middle of the sofa, her hair flowing over her shoulder and down her back, leaving wet spots on the sofa around her as she watched _Dracula_. It was a series after her taste because it had everything; love, fantasy, horror, a historical setting and above all, it had sex.

Bella was so consumed in _Dracula_ that when someone knocked on her door, she froze, staring at it. When the person on the other side knocked again, her mind went into overdrive and she tried to remember where she had put the gun she had been giving, only to remember that she had placed it in her locked as she changed her shoes and gathered her things; it was still on the shelf in her locker at _Inside_.

She had barely time to process how stupid she could be when the door was kicked in and two men, both dressed in all black, came inside, dark shades covering their eyes.

"Get dressed," the tallest and biggest ordered and Bella recognized it as the man who had brought her to her boss's office earlier. "Move!" his harsh voice made her scramble out of the sofa, her towel making it slightly difficult.

As quickly as she could, she pulled out some fresh clothes from her drawer behind the couch and rushed to the bathroom where she hurriedly dressed in a pair of cut-off jeans and a black t-shirt. The shirt had a few holes in it scattered about, but she didn't care.

Before she left the bathroom, she took a deep breath and tried to hide the fact that she was terrified.

When she opened the door, she jumped back, almost falling to the floor and she would have if the burly guy hadn't reached out for her and steadied her.

"You're coming with us," was all he said as he walked to her front door and joined the other man dressed in black. They looked so similar next to each other, but their difference was easy to spot. The first guy, the one from earlier, had dark hair and his shoulders was so broad that Bella was sure that it would take two of her, maybe two and a half, to make the same length.

The second guy was just as tall as the first one, but his hair was blond and he seemed more lean and muscular than buff.

"Where?" Bella asked, keeping her distance.

"Come," the blond said, taking a few steps closer.

"I'm not going anywhere unless someone tells me where and why."

"We're doing this for your own safety," Blondie said.

"If you want to, we can leave you here and Aro's men will come for you, or, you can come with us and everything will be taken care of," Burly said with a huff and Blondie nodded in agreement.

"I still want to know where you're taking me," Bella muttered as she reluctantly joined them at the door. Burly walked in front of her down the stairs and Blondie behind her, and Bella was sure that they only did that so she wouldn't run off, not that she would get very far.

The rain had stopped but the streets were still wet, puddles everywhere.

Bella was too engrossed in taking in the sky as the sun broke through the heavy grey clouds that she didn't notice the black Mercedes at the curb, not until a familiar voice greeted.

"Hello Bella."


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

"What are you thinking?" Bella stared out the window, watching the people on the other side of the tinted glass.

"I don't know," she said but she knew that the answer wasn't good enough for him. "I guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything, especially the fact that you're helping me."

"And why shouldn't I help you?"

"Because I stole from you?" Bella turned to look at him. "I almost walked out of your restraint with three thousand dollars and you're helping me!"

"It was four thousand and you would never have gotten outside with my money," he stated and Bella rolled her eyes. "And I'm helping you because even though there are rumors about me being a killer and the most feared man in New York, I always give people a chance to make things right again."

"What will happen if I can't make things right again?"

"I will use you to set an example," he shrugged.

Bella was starting to wonder what he meant by that, setting an example of her, since he seemed to saying it so easily, as if he was talking about the weather of the traffic. Giving him a quick glance she wondered what he actually worked with, if _Inside_ just was his beard for something more illegal, like killing, drugs and so on. Hundreds of questions formed in her head but when she opened her mouth to ask him about what he really did for a living, another question came out.

"What's your name?"

"You don't know the name of your own boss?" he looked at her with a smirk.

"Until today, I had no idea you were my boss as I have never laid eyes on you before, which explains why I don't know your name."

"Well, my name is Edward and your name is Bella."

They sat in silence as Burly and Blondie drove them through the city, the traffic slow and almost painfully so. When the fifth red light stopped them, Edward cursed loudly, drawing Bella's attention to him. She stared at him as he clenched and unclenched his hands and she gaped openly at him when he opened the door and got out, just as the light turned green.

"What is he doing?" she questioned as she turned in her seat, watching him walk angrily down the street as they drove away from him.

"Edward doesn't have much patient," was all Blondie said as they continued through the city.

"But you can't just leave him."

"Believe me, it's better for all of us to just continue and let him deal with himself on his own." Bella decided not to press anymore but sat quietly in her seat until they stopped in front of a building.

As she stepped out of the car, Bella couldn't help but let her head fall back as she took in the building in its grand glory. It looked nothing like her building or any other building in her neighborhood. Even the building holding _Inside_ didn't look anything like the one she was standing in front of.

"Come on, squirt," Burly called, holding the door open for her and she hurried over to him and Blondie. They led her over to the elevators but when the elevator arrived, she was the only one to step inside.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. She didn't quite like them but she would rather have them with her than walk around by herself.

"No, punch in 3-6-5-9-7-2 and the elevator will take to Edward's apartment," Bella's eyes widened just as the doors closed. She punched in the numbers Burly had given her and she felt the elevator started to move. Gnawing her lip, she bounced on her feet as she waited for the elevator to stop. When it did, it was with a loud 'PING' and echoed inside the enclosed space.

The doors opened up to a grand room, the walls a bluish grey color and the floors honey colored wood. Bella stared in awe at all the beautiful paintings that decorated the walls as she slowly moved further into the room. Rounding a corner, a weird sound came from her throat as she took the view given by a wall of glass. The floor to ceiling windows were facing toward Central Park and Bella could see people as some hurried through the park while others lounged on benches or simply enjoyed the sun that had broken through the clouds.

"No shoes in the house!" Bella jumped and spun around to see a woman staring sternly at her.

"What?"

"Your shoes, take them off; God knows what you've stepped it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella hurriedly took of her shoes and sat them down by the elevator.

"His bedroom is up the stairs and at the end of the hall," the woman waved her off dismissively.

"Who's room?" Bella asked as she followed the woman into what seemed to be the kitchen, the only things giving it away as a kitchen being a sturdy oven. It was a nice room, the walls white and the floor still the same honey colored wood as the living room. The blue continued in the room, the fronts of the kitchen furniture painted in a dusty blue color, similar to the one in the living room. It was pristinely washed and nothing was out on the counters, making the room feel slightly sterile, but cozy at the same time.

"Edward's of course," she laughed without humor, "Usually the girls are already attached to him when they arrive, so I must ask where Edward is."

"He decided to walk," was all Bella said as she took in the woman in front of her. She must have been the same age as her mother would have been but her face was young, though it didn't seem that plastic surgery or Botox was the reason. Her hair was a lovely caramel color and even in the ruffled ponytail, Bella could see that her hair was lovely when it hand loosely down her back.

"What did you do?" her green eyes hardened as she looked at Bella.

"What? I didn't do anything," Bella quickly defended herself.

"Edward only walks when he is angry or frustrated so either you refused to put out in the car while Emmett and Jasper was there, leaving him with blue balls, or you're simply so daft that everything you said angered him."

"First, I had nothing to do with the fact that he decided to walk home; it was the traffic. Secondly, I would never put out in the backseat of a car, especially not when someone else is driving the car, and I'm not daft; I graduated high school and college at the top of my class!"

"So you're not one of those girls who Edward has persuaded into coming home with him so he can have sex with you, promise that he will stay in touch, but never will?"

"No, I have no plans on having sex with Edward; he's just helping me out a little."

"Ok. Do you want a cup of tea?" Bella was taken back a little by her sudden change of attitude towards her.

"Uhm, sure," Bella mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I'm Esme by the way, and I'm sorry for being so harsh and rude towards you," Esme explained as she found two mugs and a box of tea, setting them out on the table. "You see, I'm Edward's mother and it would have been the first time being here when he comes home with some daft bimbo, breasts at the size of balloons and platinum blond hair; I've lost count on how many time I've kicked out their skanky asses because they believe that they are in love," Esme laughed as she filled their mugs with hot water and placed a bowl of sugar in front of them.

"You clean his apartment?" Bella asked, noticing a bucket and a mop in the corner.

"No, at least not all the time; he has a housekeeper but she's away for the month, finally a holiday. I come here time to time to clean up a little when she's gone and to bring him food; Edward can't cook to save his life," Esme laughed and Bella couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad to hear you talking so highly of me, mom," Bella gasped when she heard his vice from behind her and her tea went down the wrong tube.

"Edward, you should know better," Esme scolded as she patted Bella gently on her back until her coughing ceased.

"I'm fine," Bella croaked as Esme continued to pat her back.

"Here," a glass of water appeared in front of her and Bella took it, drinking it greedily as it soothed her throat.

"Thank you," Bella breathed when she could talk normally again.

"No matter how much I love you mom and enjoy the fact that you can't seem to stop fretting about me, to have you over right now is inconvenient," Bella watched as Edward flashed his mother a playful smile before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll leave you two to your business then."

"Come with me," Edward commanded as soon Esme was gone and Bella followed him wordlessly down the hall from the kitchen. At the end of the hall he stopped at a door and opened it, letting Bella enter the room first.

The room was completely dark, the only light coming from the hall behind her, but even that light soon disappeared as Edward closed it behind them.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked as she turned around, trying to look him in the eyes but it was difficult without light.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he laughed as light suddenly flooded the room and Bella turned around to see the source being the windows. Just like in the living room, there was floor to ceiling windows, in this room on two walls. In the middle of the room stood a bed perfectly placed so one could enjoy the view through both the windows.

"Then what are you going to do then?" Bella questioned as he led her further into the room.

"_We_ are going to talk about our little agreement that will make you safe from Aro," he gestured for her to sit down on a futon in front of the bed, facing the windows. Bella was mesmerized by the view, over the city and the park.

"And exactly what will that entail?" she asked without looking at him.

"You-" he took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him, "-will be under my protection until Friday."

"And why would I need protection until Friday? It's the days following Friday that will be the crucial ones for me."

"From Saturday and on you will be paying your debt to me, while living under my roof of course."

"The debt to you? I don't owe you any money."

"No, but you will when you give Aro fifteen grand on Friday."

"Fifteen? But I only owe him eight, why give him more?"

"I know how men like Aro think and believe me, eight grand will not be enough to get him off your back. By giving more, he can't complain."

"But he's already demanding ten times of what I borrowed," Bella mumbled, feeling bad that Edward was taking his own money and using it on her. From the look of his apartment told her that he could afford it, but it didn't mean it was his responsibility.

"For him, it doesn't matter; money is money and he wants them, the more the better for him. Bella, Aro lives for money and for hurting those who doesn't pay him back."

"I see that," Bella nodded, "But how am I going to pay you back? And why are you doing this? I'm not your problem to solve."

"I haven't deiced how I want you to pay me back and I'm going to give you some time to find a solution that fits you. But know this; I don't trust you one hundred present and as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rule. And the living arrangement isn't negotiable at all."

"So I'm here as a reassurance for you until I have paid my debt back fully?"

"You are to do as I say, to listen to me and follow my rules. If I tell you to be ready a dinner at six, you will be ready for dinner at six and if I accidentally tells you to sleep naked, well, my word is the law and you will have to sleep naked," he smirked at her, noticing a slight blush cover her collarbones. Bella wasn't fooled though.

"You will be pleased then, to know that I always sleep in the nude, no matter where I sleep," she smiled shyly, biting her lip.

"I must Bella, to me you look more like a delicate flower, one that have never experienced the scolding heat from the sun or the excruciating cold from a hard winter, but I see it as my duty to help you experience it all and more." He leaned closer and Bella could feel his warm breath wash over her lips.

"I'm not having sex with you," she breathed just as he brushed lips against hers.

"Of course not," he said before covering her lips with his, his tongue invading her mouth, but it felt so good.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she held on to him as she felt herself being lifted on to the soft bed, Edward following her and hovering above her, his eyes heavy and lustfully shiny. In a swift movement, he had her t-shirt off and her lace covered breast in reach. As his hand ghosted over her naked skin, she arched against his touch, earning it.

As his hands ghosted over her bare torso, Bella took hold of the two hooks in front of her bra and opened. She proudly took in the sight of Edward as his eyes landed on her now bare breasts, her nipples peaked and hard with lust as he kissed his way up to them, capturing the right nipple in his mouth. With quick and clever hands, Bella felt Edward push her shorts down, followed by her panties and all too soon, he sat up on his knees, releasing her nipple from his hot mouth.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he pulled the rest of her clothes off, continuing on his own clothes, never breaking eye contact with Bella.

Bella desired his beauty alone, his broad, tanned shoulders, and his muscles as they flexed with every little movement. She was unable to take her eyes off him as he undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. To her great surprise, delight and desire, he was going commando.

Her eyes trailed over his toned stomach and lingered at the 'V' of his hips; like an arrow, her eyes were guided to his member. She had felt him through his jeans when he was on top of her and she knew he was hard, but as she continued to look at him, he grew even bigger and harder. Bella was no virgin, but for a flash of a moment she doubted that he would ever fit.

"Like what you see?" her eyes snapped to his face and he smirked down at her as she blushed, caught in the act of admiring his glorious cock.

"H-how can I not?" Bella asked, her eyes traveling once more down to the junction of his legs.

"Well, if you like what you see, you will love it when you learn what it can do," Edward laughed as he covered her body with his again.

He wasn't in a hurry and he took his name kissing and tasting her skin, his hands wandering all over her body but the place she wanted him the most. It felt like a game; his hands would wander to the top of her thigh but never dip between her legs. She pushed her hips against him but he only smirked at her as he continued to explore her body.

When she felt him latch on to the skin just above her right breast, giving her a hickey that would never disappear, Bella wrapped her legs around him and with all her strength, forced him against her. She moaned loudly when he connected with her, but he didn't enter, much to her disappointment.

"Why in such a hurry?" Edward laughed as he sat up on his knees between her legs, his cock to full attention.

"Please," Bella pleaded, reaching out for him, but he ignored her. Instead, he took hold of her legs, lifted them up and gathered them so she no longer could see his face. She was about to scream at him to fuck her when he with a single, hard trust was inside her.

Bella screamed, her back arching high of the bed as she adjusted to the feeling. He was too big for her and stretching so that it was almost painful, but the pleasure was greater. Agonizingly slowly, Edward pulled almost all the way out and Bella made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper; she missed already the feeling of being filled up so fully by him, but yet to feel herself shrink back to normal was good as well.

Yet again, without any warning at all, Edward trusted his hips hard against her and filled her up again, making Bella moan loudly and close her eyes in pleasure. When Bella was sure that Edward was giving her everything he had, he took her by surprised by speeding up his hard and long trusts. Bella wanted to see his face but his grip on her legs was deadly tight, making it impossible for her to move her legs to one side or the other.

"Oh God," Bella moaned as she brought her hands to her breasts, taking hold of her nipples and tugging slightly, just enough to send electrifying pleasure through her body.

A warm tingling feeling started to building in her stomach and Bella's mind became hazy as she felt herself getting closer to a climax. Judging by Edward's more hurried trusts, Bella knew he was getting closer too.

Suddenly she exploded, her back arching of the bed, her whole body shaking as the climax washed over her in waves, one after the other. With a grunt, Edward exploded inside her but his rhythm didn't falter at all as he continued to move inside her, making it next to impossible for Bella to relax as another climax started to build up inside her.

And then it was all over. Edward slid out of her and collapsed on to his side next to her, both of them breathing heavily.

Bella had never felt so pleasured and sated before, but it didn't stop the feeling of disgust to wash over her. It wasn't disgust over what they had just done, but the disgust was directed to herself for having sex with her boss, a stranger she didn't even know and somehow, she felt that she had let Esme down, especially after promising her that she had no plans on having sex with her son, just to do it as soon she was out the door.

"You ok?" Edward asked when Bella didn't make a sound.

"Yeah," she murmured as she sat up and started to look for her clothes. She had no idea where to go as soon she was dressed but something inside her told her that she couldn't stay there.

"Ok, you're starting to doubt everything from our deal and what just happened," Edward stated and Bella felt him move behind her. "Let's take a shower and then grab something to eat; I have meeting in two hours so you will have the place for yourself to think things through." She looked up to see him standing in front of her in all his naked glory, one hand stretched out to her. The crocked grin he gave was more than enough to make her drop her t-shirt and take hold of his hand instead.

He led her over to the wall behind the bed, a wall that looked empty, a part from a black and white picture of a forest that went from the floor and too the ceiling, but the wall lacked a door. When Edward placed his hand on the picture and pushed, Bella gasped as it was pushed through the wall and glided silently to the side.

On the other side of the picture, or door, was a luxurious and spacious bathroom that Bella never could have imagined, not even in her wildest fantasies. It was all white, a wall in all glass, a not a single drop of color was in the room. But it didn't look sterile or less cozy; the soft yellow glow from the sun combined by the soft yellow glow from a very over the top lamp in glass filled the room with the warmth it needed.

In front of the window was a bathtub at almost the same size of Bella's bed back in her apartment and at the other end of the room was a walk-in-shower with a stool standing in one corner. The first thing Bella thought when she saw the stool was that it would be lovely to just sit under the spray after a long day but then her mind was filled with her and Edward using it to so much more than to just sit on.

"Shower or the tub?" Edward asked her and before she could even consider what she wanted, Bella blurred out 'shower', her eyes on the stool in the corner. "As you wish," Edward smirked and Bella knew that he knew what she was thinking.

He didn't try anything in the shower, much to Bella's relief and disappointment; the sex had been amazing but still, he had been too big for her and now she was sore, aching slightly as she moved.

They shared the spray of water and as Bella leaned her head back in pleasure of the water cascading over her body, the shower changed into a tropical paradise, sprays of water coming from every possible angle and spraying Bella.

All too soon for Bella's liking, the shower ended and the shower was filled with cool air as Edward opened the glass door. Bella shivered as she wrung the water out of her hair.

"Here," Edward handed her a fluffy towel and Bella dried herself before wrapping the towel around her head. Edward handed her a second towel and she wrapped it tightly around herself before she followed Edward as he walked into the bed room and pushed another wall. It wasn't before the wall moved like the bathroom door had that Bella understood that it was another door, leading into a spacious walk-in-closet.

"Richie Rich," Bella mumbled as the light came on and she could all the shelves towering over her, a ladder placed against one of them. If it had been a library, Bella would have loved ad she would never leave the room ever again, but as a walk-in-closet it was pretty impressive as well.

"Here, I think this will fit you," Bella caught something white and noticed that it was a dress-shirt as she held it up in front of her. She dropped the towel on the floor and pulled on the shirt, buttoning it almost all the way up.

"Do you have some underwear I could borrow or are you expecting me to go command, easy access?" Bella quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Edward.

"I don't have flimsy lace panties so my boxers will have to do," he threw a pair of dark blue silk boxers at her.

"They are just fine."

"Good. Now, let's get something to eat; I'm starving," Bella smiled as she followed Edward through the apartment and to the kitchen. "What do you want?" Edward asked as he popped his head inside the fridge.

"What do you have?" Bella asked as she propped her ass down on a chair, bringing her right leg up so she could rest her chin on her knee.

"I have eggs and, well, that's about it," he laughed as he brought out a bowl with eggs.

Bella watched him as he made eggs sunny side up and placed three for her on a plate.

"I'll bring some food with me home," he promised as that ate.

"I'm not a big fan of take-out," Bella confessed as she ate the last of her eggs.

"Well, Carmen is the one who takes care of the groceries and since she's gone right now, it's been a lot of take-out."

"Who's Carmen?"

"She's my housekeeper. Usually she lives on the third floor but right now she's in Paris on her honeymoon. I've given her three months off so don't expect any homemade meals for dinner."

"Uhm, I can cook if you don't mind," Bella shrugged, her eyes strained on the plate in front of her.

"You can cook?" Bella nodded, "Actually cook food that is edible, you're not just saying it to mess with me and in the end you're serving me shit that's not edible?"

"No, I can cook edible food. I'm no Gordon Ramsay, but it's edible."

"Okay, I'll send Emmett and Jasper out for groceries tomorrow."

"If you don't mind, I would like to do the grocery shopping myself. That way I will know what I get."

"No! You're not leaving this apartment until Aro is off your back."

"You can't keep me cooped up in here all week!" Bella snapped, feeling her anger rising.

"I can and I will!" Bella jumped when he slammed his hand down on the table. "We made a deal and if you want to get Aro off your back, I suggest you do as I say!" Bella stared at him with wide eyes as he towered over her. "It may not be in writing but I am sure you can agree with me when I say that we have already signed it," he smirked and a lump formed in Bella's stomach as she watched him walk out.

She sat in the kitchen until Edward appeared in the door again, dressed in a black suit with a crisp white shirt.

"I have to go to a meeting but my numbers are all written down by my computer in my office. My sister will be here in an hour so; be nice to her." Before she could say anything, he was gone and she heard the elevator arrive. When she heard the doors close, Bella stood from her seat and cleaned their dishes. Having no idea where things were, she saw it as an opportunity to sneak around a little, to know the apartment before Edward would be back.

She opened every cupboard in the kitchen, every drawer, and made mental notes whenever she saw the cutlery, where the mugs stood and where the tea was. As soon as she had finished in the kitchen, Bella started to roam the living room, followed by the upstairs bedroom and bathroom.

When she entered Edward's office, she suddenly got cold feet; he would know is she as much as touched anything in his office. A little uncertain if it was a good idea, Bella left the room as it was and concentrated on not losing her mind; how could she possible stay locked in the apartment for a whole week when she was going crazy after only an hour alone?

"Darling, that shirt isn't doing anything good for your body."


	4. Chapter three

**AN: I must disappoint you, my dear readers, and tell you that I don't believe that this will be a long story. I have been thinking about it constantly for two months and when I started to write it down, I started to dream about as well. I know how it will end and all I want to do is to jump forward, wrap it all up and see if it can fly on its own. **

**Don't worry, I'm not going to rush this story even though I want to; it deserves to be finished the way it should be finished and you, my readers, deserve a well written story with an end that will satisfy your needs.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

Chapter three

Bella stared at the bombshell in front of her with her mouth open. She was beautiful, stunning and super sexy, especially with her long legs showing and her hair flowing freely over her shoulders, like a honey colored waterfall.

"You must be Bella," the bombshell stepped forward, her hand outstretched, but Bella couldn't move, captured by her beauty. "God, I haven't had that effect on a girl since college," she laughed, dropping her hand as she stepped out of her high red heels.

Bella watched her she sat down on the couch, her long legs curled underneath her.

"I don't bite," the bombshell smiled, patting the seat next to her. "At least not when I'm not having sex, but don't worry, you're not my type," Bella stumbled at her words but managed to reach the couch without damaging herself.

"Who are you?" Bella asked when she found her voice again.

"Oh, silly of my; I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister. You can call me Rose of course."

"And why are you here?"

"Didn't Edward tell you?" Bella shook her head. "Oh, well, I'm here to take your measures so I can shop for you."

"What kind of shopping?"

"Clothes of course."

"It's very nice of you to do that, but I would rather find my own clothes and try them on before they are bought."

"Don't worry, I understand, but Edward was pretty strict about not letting you leave the apartment. I don't see why not, though."

"Thank you!" Bella wrapped her arms around Rose and hugged, but she understood what she was doing, she quickly pulled away. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Rose laughed. "I see that Edward used the Don't-mess-with-me-card."

"I told him that I would like to do the grocery shopping myself because I don't trust Burly and Blondie, but instead of listening to me, he kind of yelled instead."

"Did he slam his fist down on the table?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Edward's not going to change his mind that easily, unless you use your cunningly mind and body."

"But why can't I just bring Burly and Blondie? I don't see how that can be such a problem."

"Well, Edward explained it to me and I must say that I understand why he's not so keen on letting you out, especially when you borrowed from Aro. Bella, what was you thinking?"

"I needed the money fast," Bella mumbled. She was starting to feel like a child being scolded by her parents whenever Aro came up.

"Well, done is done and there's nothing you can do about it," Bella nodded in agreement, "But I have to ask you, who's Burly and Blondie?"

"Burly and Blondie is the two men who work for Edward. I don't know their names and they refused to tell me when I asked, so I came up with my own names for them," Bella explained with a shrug.

"Ah, you mean Emmett and Jasper," Rose laughed.

"Yeah probably, if one of them is tall, very muscular and has dark hair and the other is tall, lean and blond.

"Yeah, that's Emmett and Jasper. In fact, Emmett is my husband and Jasper is our brother."

"And they work for Edward? Isn't that a little odd?"

"No, not at all. You see, Edward and Emmett met in high school and became best friends right away. Jasper is thirty-two, two years older than Edward and Emmett, but when he met Emmett, they too hit it off right away. Then Emmett and Jasper joined the same marine force. While they were away, Edward was given a job by our grandfather as CEO for the family business. As you might have understood already, our family isn't just about the restaurants so of course when Emmett and Jasper came back, they offered to protect Edward since he managed to get a few enemies while they were gone. They trained him and now he's almost as good as they are."

"So it's not only because of Aro that he won't let me leave the apartment, then?"

"It's mostly because of Aro but you're right, not only him. You see, our grandfather managed to clean out New York in his golden days, leaving The Cullen Family in charge of the shady business, but while pa and dad argued about what to do when dad refused to lead the family, the Italians and many others managed to get hold of their old spots in the mob society. Edward tried to pull them out by their roots but he couldn't do it alone, so they got angry and they went after him."

"Rose, what have gotten myself into?" Bella asked when Rose was finished telling the tale of her family.

"Don't worry Bella, you are safe living under Edward's roof, safer than what you would have been if you still lived under your own roof."

"You promise?"

"I promise; no one will ever get into this apartment unless they are invited because the security is ridicules."

"I can't say that I feel any safer," Bella mumbled as pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Don't worry, Em is with Edward and Jazz is following the monitors from the office upstairs.

"So that's what behind the door," Bella mumbled mostly to herself as she looked up at the landing and the first door.

"You've been snooping around, haven't you?" Rose said with a smirk so identical to Edward's that it was almost like watching his lips. Bella shook her head before giving Rose a sheepish smile.

"I got bored," she confessed.

"I see you; Edward and dad had me locked up in here last year when someone was after me and I swear to God that if Emmett hadn't been here, I would have gone crazy. Instead we drove Edward crazy by having sex on every surface possible," Rose laughed. "Don't worry, he bought a new couch and we haven't had time to try it out yet," she quickly added when she saw Bella's scrunched up face.

"And I wouldn't mind if you managed to stay away from it until I'm out of here."

"Don't worry; Edward installed a camera somewhere and if we try anything, he will know and trust me, having my brother see me have sex with his best friend freaks me out."

Bella and Rose continued talking for a few more hours until the moon and stars came out and Rose announced that she had to get up early the next morning. After saying goodbye to Rose, Bella sat went back to the couch again and made herself comfortable, turning on the giant flat screen that filled most of the wall in front of her.

It didn't take long before she fell asleep on the couch, the long day taken a toll on her, especially the sex, the mind blowing sex that gave her the most intense orgasm she had ever had so far in her life.

~O~O~O

The sun shone brightly and Bella was blinded when she opened her eyes, the light making her groan and roll over to hide from it. It took her some time before she realized that she wasn't curled up on the couch but snuggled deeply into the bedcovers of Edward's bed in his beautiful bedroom.

For a moment, everything seemed a little blurry, not only the room as the sun filtered through the walls of glass, but also the previous day. Then it came to her; Aro, the eight grand, followed by the four grand and Edward catching her and helping her. It all seemed a little surreal and Bella pinched herself to see if it was just a dream or if it actually had happened to her.

"Fuck," Bella mumbled as she rolled over and stared at the ceiling; it was real for sure.

"Ok, sleepy head, it's time to get up!" Edward's voice filled the room and Bella groaned; she had no desires to leave the comfort of his bed any time soon.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled into the pillow as she pulled the bedcovers over her head to hide herself from him.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," he laughed and quickly yanked the covers off her.

"What's the hurry?"

"Well, since you asked, I have to leave for work and I wanted to make sure that you was awake when I told you the good news," Bella peaked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What kind of news?"

"I got a call from my dear sister last night where she sternly told me that keeping you cooped up in here would be more dangerous for me than it was for you outside of this apartment. With her winning arguments and delightful charm, she managed to talk me into letting you go out shopping with her as long Em or Jazz is with you."

"If you're joking with me, I'm going to cut off your balls and feed them to you."

"I'm not joking and even if I was, Rose would have beaten you to it; she's wanted to do that for years now after I told our parents that she and Em had sex all over my apartment."

"Good to know," Bella mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom and Edward headed out. "Wait, when are you going to be home?" she called over her shoulder.

"Don't know!" was her answer and she shrugged as she took in his amazing shower.

"So we meet again," she smiled.

~O~O~O

"And how did you talk Edward into letting me leave the apartment?" Rose had arrived while Bella had eaten her breakfast and informed her that they were going out.

"I persuaded Emmett into talking with Edward and Emmett promised that neither he nor Jasper would let you out of their sight while we're out. Remember Bella, men can easily be persuaded, especially if you use what you have; your body."

"And now I know too much," Bella heard Jasper mumbled from the front seat and they laughed, Rose and she.

"Oh shut up," Bella snorted as Rose leaned forward and slapped the back of her brother's head. "Ok, Bella, there are a lot of men, especially here in New York, that doesn't really have many weaknesses but in the end, every man is the same and they all have one weakness in common; the female body. However, don't give them everything; make it a game without being obvious. A peak now and then is only healthy and make sure that they will always want more. A very important thing to remember though is to make sure that they believe that they are in charge even though it's you who runs the game; nothing can be more dangerous than a man who believes that you are toying with him, making him look like a fool as he stumbles towards you in lust."

"So by flaunting myself in a discreet manner, I can get anything I want?"

"Pretty much, yeah. For a month I made sure to walk around in some sexy underwear or nighties and before he knew it, Emmett was on his knee, proposing," Rose smiled smugly and Bella had to see Emmett's reaction to her words. When she saw him grinning and glancing in the mirror, she knew that Emmett would have proposed even if Rose walked around with greasy hair and sweats for a month.

"I guess I have to find some nice underwear then," Bella mumbled mostly to herself but Rose heard her.

"Lingerie, a whole new wardrobe and of course, new shoes; sneakers aren't acceptable footwear," Rose took hold of her foot and lifted it just enough so Bella could see her ratty and old black Convers. She loved them and had worn them since the day she bought them, but they were four years old and the only thing holding them together was some black tape and the shoelaces.

"We're here," Jasper announced unexpectedly and Bella took in the sign in front of her: _Victoria Secret_.

She had walked by the store from time to time whenever she felt like a hobo or simply ugly, but Bella had never dared to set foot inside, afraid that someone would mistaken her as a common thief and throw her out.

"By the look on your face, you've never been here," Rose laughed as she got out of the car, Emmett holding out a hand for her to help her.

"Can't say that I have, no," Bella muttered in awe.

As they entered the store, Bella expected Rose to start hand picking everything and push her into a changing room. Instead, she took Bella by the hand, led her to the back, and ushered her inside a small white room, a screen against the wall in one corner and a seating group taking up much of the space otherwise.

"I had a feeling that ordering you to try something on would only make snap at me and possibly attack me in the end, so I had Tanya find something for you to try on in here; it's so much cozier." Though Bella hated the idea of parading around in underwear in front of someone she had only met, she liked that Rose had gone so far to make sure that she was comfortable about everything.

Soft music poured out from speakers somewhere in the room and Bella could make out Tom Odell's voice as a strawberry blond woman entered the room, a variety of underwear in her arms.

"Hello, my name is Tanya," the blonde-haired woman held out her hand for Bella to shake and Bella couldn't help but notice her firm shake; she liked her already.

"Bella."

"I don't not what you like, so I took the liberty to bring a little of everything," Tanya gestured to the underwear she had carefully arranged on top of a table. There was silk, lace, bows, hearts, ribbons, see-through and more that Bella couldn't explain. Everything looked lavishing and expensive, and not to mention that it looked rather uncomfortable.

She had never worn anything with so many bows or ribbons on before, happy with her simple cotton panties and white bras that she had always worn.

"Oh, don't look so scared," Rose came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her as they looked over the assortment Tanya had made. "Try this," Bella took the light pink lace set hesitatingly but decided that it was now or never: who knew when she would get a chance like this again.

She changed behind the screen and threw herself into the water by coming out to show Rose and Tanya how the light pink set looked on her.

"Is it comfortable?" Tanya asked as she walked over and adjusted the straps of the bra.

"Yes, incredibly soft and light: feels almost like I'm wearing nothing at all."

"That's good," Tanya smiled as she stepped back to Rose to look at her.

"I love the color but I think the pink is too light for your complexion. Something a shade darker would make your skin look like porcelain," Rose picked out a new set, a slightly darker, dusty pink with lace hipsters.

They continued for hours and Bella found herself enjoying every minute of it. In the end, she left Victoria Secret with nine new sets, all of them in lace or silk, but no one with unnecessary bows or ribbons.

"I know he's my brother but you're going to have Edward crawling on all four when he sees you in the dark blue one," Rose laughed as they walked down the street, Emmett and Jasper right behind them, gagging as Rose talking about Edward's sex life. "But don't give him what he wants the most," she quickly added.

"Too late for that," Bella thought, looking away to make sure that Rose couldn't see her blush but it didn't stop the blond from picking up on it.

"You've already slept with him, haven't you?" she sighed.

"Yeah, it kind of just happened the first night, but don't worry, I promised your mother that I wouldn't and even though I broke the promise as soon she was out the door, I won't do it again."

"Don't worry, mom knew that you would sleep with him sooner or later, no matter what you promised; it's just Edward's animalistic sexual energy that roped you in."

"Animalistic sexual energy?"

"Yeah, we're kind of an open family and doesn't have many secrets, so of course we all know everything about Edward's sex life. After seeing almost every girl gather around Edward, mom decided that it had to be something about the way he carried himself, like a lion, and that's what attracts the female gender."

"Well, he certainly pounced at me like a lion," Bella laughed as Emmett and Jasper groaned from behind them.

At the end of the day, Bella had a completely new wardrobe that only contained designers like Chanel, Dior, Oscar de la Renta and many more that Bella had barely heard of. She had everything she needed for formal lunches, dinners and cocktail parties held by the upper class from the Upper East Side and as she tried to cram everything into a corner in Edward's closet without wrinkling anything, Bella realized that she needed go back to her apartment to gather some of her personal items. In addition, clothes that she could actually wear without worrying all the time.

When Edward had told her that he had no idea when he would be home, he had told her the truth, not that she had doubted him. The dinner was on the table when the clock struck six and it was still on the table when the clock struck seven because Edward didn't come home at six, seven, eight nor nine.

It surprised Bella how much she cared about the fact that she only had seen him once during the day and that he didn't come home while she was awake. For years, she had had no one to come home to other than her aunt, and well, aunt Helen had been one hell of a woman when she lived and more often than not, Bella found the apartment in chaos and her aunt gone. For a minute it had felt normal to have dinner ready for someone and wait for them to come home; she hadn't experienced it since before her parents died.

She fell asleep on the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around one of the many pillows that covered it, while _Something gotta give_ played in the background.


End file.
